


Hurts and Hang-ups

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Catharsis, Established Relationship, Fear of loss, Flash Fic, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Restraints, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants his pain beat out of him, but it's too much for Bones after he was barely able to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts and Hang-ups

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't heavy as the tags make it sound, but it might be. 
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  There is blood drawn, and while it could be considered 'violence' i didn't feel like it needed an archival warning, but it could be triggering!!

It certainly wasn’t the first time Jim had asked to be hit, and it wasn’t the first time Leonard had done it. Even though, strictly speaking, it wasn’t Leonard’s favorite thing to do in the bedroom, he knew Jim needed it sometimes, he’d get a look in his eyes and Leonard knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.  

This was the first time he’d asked since since the  _Vengeance_  incident though. Leonard had really wanted to say ‘no,’ flat out, but that seemed selfish, so he’d gritted his teeth and cuffed Jim to the bed. 

He’d grown to like the needy, pained noises Jim made, the gasped breaths and sobs, more than he’d ever thought he would. Leonard almost had himself convinced that this time would be okay too. The angry red welts that striped Jim’s skin were expected, but Jim just kept begging,  _Again! Harder! Fuck—Harder_ , and then, a hit that broke the skin. 

It was the blood _—_ watching Jim bleed in front of him _—_ that did him in. 

“Mississippi,” Leonard whispers before dropping the flogger. 

“I’m fine Bones, I’m fucking fine, don’t stop!” Jim’s voice is raw. “That’s not even my safeword!” He pleads, squirming as he tries to see where Leonard has gone.  

“No, goddammit, it’s mine!” Leonard growls, his eyes are wide, as he crouches down to meet Jim’s eye level. “I have limits too, you know…”

Jim stares at him blankly for a few moments, as though he honestly hadn’t considered that. 

Leonard unclasps the cuffs from Jim’s wrists, rubbing at them tenderly, “I want to give you what you need darlin’ but this…now? It’s just too much.” He reaches for the regen unit, pressing small, apologetic kisses along Jim’s arms as he does. 

“I wish I wasn’t like this,” Jim whispers. He’s gone still, now that he’s realized Leonard isn’t just teasing, that they’re done for now. 

“No darlin’, I love you just like this. I’m so sorry I can’t give you what you need right now. I’ll find someone who can, okay?” Leonard promises, as he heals the broken skin. 

Jim shakes his head, “…don’t have to do that, I’ll be alright.” 

“The hell you will,” Leonard presses severals kisses to his temple. They’re both quiet for a moment until he switches the regen unit off and asks, “Did you mean you want me to leave the marks, Jim, or that you don’t want someone else to do this?”

Jim laces his fingers with Leonard’s, “…both,” he says in a very small voice. 

“I’ll leave them for now darlin’, but you know I won’t let them scar.”  
  
“Alright.”

“As for the other thing, I just can’t right now…not after I just barely scraped you back together—“ Leonard chokes off the last word, a lump forming in his throat. 

Jim squeezes his hand, “I know, Bones, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's safeword is 'Georgia' in my 'verse case anyone is curious.  
> They've never explicitly discussed Bones having a safeword in the context of their relationship, but I think he's had one in the past. Which is why when he's uncomfortable with the scene he automatically says it.


End file.
